


Pornstar RPF

by flickawhip



Category: Porn RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: New Archiving begins here





	Pornstar RPF

Tanya Tate had known full well she needed to be calm, she had taken a breath and relaxed, moving to join Kelly on the bed, letting the scene and interview take place, smirking when the cameraman walked off barely covering his arousal before checking the light was turned off. 

"So... are you always so tender?"

Kelly KlaymourToday at 1:50 AM  
Kelly Klaymour was one of many Shemales in the porn industry and knew how to use what she was given. She was very excited to be working with Tanya when she signed up "hey" smiling big watching and making room on the bed, nodding for the interview "oh yeah....I brought lunch for Tanya...banana and grapes" laughing softly, Kelly's cock was soft and tiny in her spandex pants, but when excited she was thick and juicy "if I need to be, are you always so sexy?"

Tanya TateToday at 2:00 AM  
Tanya had laughed at Kelly's words, smiling softly. "Mmm, I try." She spoke almost shyly. "You know, I've been wanting to work with you for the longest time..."

Kelly KlaymourToday at 2:02 AM  
"same here, glad to have you" speaking softly as she helped Tanya with her top "you brought the melons mmm" softly kissing her friend

Tanya TateToday at 2:24 AM  
"Isn't a decent fruit salad without some melons." Tanya smiled, kissing Kelly and stroking her hair from her face.

Kelly KlaymourToday at 2:25 AM  
"I love melons" moaning as they kissed, softly cupping a boob and arching for help with her pants, wearing a tanktop

Tanya TateToday at 3:02 AM  
"Mmm, lucky you then." Tanya teased, moving to help Kelly out of her pants and top.

Kelly KlaymourToday at 3:03 AM  
Kelly smiled big laying back as her baby cock and balls were exposed "so I take it you watched my video with Bailey Jay?"

Tanya TateToday at 3:14 AM  
"Among others." Tanya smiled. "That was probably the better one." She spoke softly even as she moved to stroke Kelly's cock softly.

Kelly KlaymourToday at 3:15 AM  
smiling again "you enjoyed seeing my cock in that tight ass huh?" biting her lip, Kelly's cock started to get erect "ooo Tanya you have such soft hands" as she softly suckled a nipple

Tanya TateToday at 3:35 AM  
"She seemed to enjoy it." Tanya smiled. "I do my best to keep them soft, nicer for the girls I like playing with."

Kelly KlaymourToday at 3:36 AM  
"mmm good hope you enjoy me and yeah she wouldn't stop squealing" laughing and sliding her hand down to rub Tanya's pussy "I am gonna love that pussy, it's beautiful" kissing her girl again as her cock was now fully erect

Tanya TateToday at 4:01 AM  
Tanya smiled softly. "Oh I'm sure I'll enjoy you... you and this perfect cock you have." She spoke sweetly, smiling as she felt Kelly start playing with her pussy. "Mmm, as beautiful as your cock maybe?" She smiled and kissed Kelly again softly, enjoying her kisses.

Kelly KlaymourToday at 4:06 AM  
"it can take a good licking" Kelly licked her fingers then continued to rub Tanya, making her wet making out getting heavy into it now, foot rubbing her girl's foot

Tanya TateToday at 5:30 AM  
Tanya moaned softly. "Mmm, that feels good."

Kelly KlaymourToday at 12:35 PM  
Kelly smiled "bet your mouth feels better" as she fingered Tanya a bit "let me see that sexy mouth in action"

Tanya TateToday at 1:27 PM  
"Sixty nine it?"

Kelly KlaymourToday at 1:31 PM  
"mmm sure hop on, give me that sweet treat" smiling and sucking her fingers then stealing another kiss

Tanya TateToday at 1:49 PM  
Tanya smiled, kissing back quickly and sweetly before moving into position over Kelly, kissing the tip of her cock before starting to suck it.

Kelly KlaymourToday at 2:32 PM  
"ohh shit girl" Kelly smiled at the tingling of the kiss and how good Tanya's mouth felt, toes curled as she began to lick some pussy

Tanya TateToday at 2:58 PM  
Tanya moaned softly and quickly upped her pace.

Kelly KlaymourToday at 3:00 PM  
slurping and eating that clitty, rubbing her girl's legs as she wiggled her tongue quickly in one spot "mmm so good"

Tanya TateToday at 3:41 PM  
"Mmm, you know exactly how to make a girl feel good." Tanya moaned, smiling at the light stroking even as she suckled a little more.

Kelly KlaymourToday at 3:42 PM  
"you too" Kelly laughed softly "ride me baby" biting at Tanya's cute ass and then her toes "god you got me so hard"

Tanya TateToday at 3:49 PM  
"Mmm, should we... get into position then?" Tanya asked softly, squealing lightly at the bites. "Keep biting you'll have me done in minutes."

Kelly KlaymourToday at 3:51 PM  
"lay back" she smiled big and laughing as she kneeled up "not the first time I heard that Tanya"  
rubbing her cock "you soaked me"

Tanya TateToday at 3:54 PM  
Tanya quietly positioned herself for Kelly, smiling at Kelly's words. "Mmm, are you complaining?" Tanya asked softly. "About either me being easy for you... or the soaking?"

Kelly KlaymourToday at 3:57 PM  
holding a foot on her shoulder, Kelly smiled again as she slowly slid her cock into that pussy "I would never, and both" slowly thrusting and staring "you're so beautiful"  
licking at her girl's foot, sucking a toe

Tanya TateToday at 4:25 PM  
Tanya smiled, humming softly when Kelly pushed into her. "Mmm, look who's talking?" She teased softly, moaning gently as she rode her girl's cock.

Kelly KlaymourToday at 4:28 PM  
teasing her tongue between her girl's yummy toes, setting a good pace "mmm stop it" blushing and smiling

Tanya TateToday at 4:29 PM  
"Not a chance." Tanya teased, smirking when the cameramen walked away a second time, moving to kiss Kelly, whispering the words 'Be my girl?' as they kissed.

Kelly KlaymourToday at 4:31 PM  
laughing again and kissing back staring, biting lip "definitely" as she went harder

Tanya TateToday at 4:54 PM  
Tanya smiled, kissing Kelly again as she moaned, knowing she wouldn't last too long, not that it really mattered, the shoot would wrap with more storyline anyway.

Kelly KlaymourToday at 4:58 PM  
Kelly kissed back, moaning and kissing over Tanya's neck and chest as she bit and sucked a nipple, feeling close to release as she gave her all  
"open your mouth and take my load" as she pulled out

Tanya TateToday at 5:26 PM  
Tanya smiled, doing as Kelly asked instantly.

Kelly KlaymourToday at 5:27 PM  
as she jacked off cumming on Tanya's chest and in her mouth moaning "ohhh"


End file.
